In the current manufacturing field of display technology products such as touch screens and gratings, the double-surface manufacturing technology, that is, the double-surface processing technology, is increasingly used. Moreover, with the development of technology, there is a need for higher quality product to meet the people's requirement, and hence higher requirement is put forward in the area of accurate control for the patterning process.
In the conventional double-surface patterning process technology, for the touch screen products with low accuracy requirement, it is tended to adopt the process without alignment for the double surfaces. Although such kind of manufacturing process is simple, the accuracy is too low to impact the back-end display. As for grating products with higher accuracy requirement, a pattern of one surface is manufactured at first, and then a pattern of another surface and the manufactured surface are subjected to alignment recognition to achieve position alignment. Although such a way can achieve accurate alignment, it is difficult to implement the alignment process and the product yield is low.